tras la biografia de ryouga despues de akane
by Paz-ita
Summary: CAP 2 UP!Ryouga ha decidido quedarse en casa de los Tendo, Ranma esta molesto leanlo!
1. Default Chapter

Holas, este fic va a tratar sobre la relación de Ryouga y Akane (no me digan, ya se q no hay nada entre ellos), bueno ojala lo disfruten.  
  
CAP. 1: ******** COMO EMPEZO MI AMOR********  
  
En las frías calles de Nerima, ya bastante empapadas por la potente lluvia, un chico misterioso, caminaba tranquilamente sin rumbo alguno, mas no iba solo, sus pensamientos lo acompañaban, ¿y cual era el contenido de sus pensamientos?, pues lo mismo de siempre, la bella chica de cortos cabellos negro-azulados, Akane Tendo.  
  
Sin embargo esta vez sus pensamientos decidieron tomar un tren q lo devolviera a exactamente dos años atrás, en donde habría conocido a dicha muchacha.  
  
Sin darse cuenta, llego a la escuela Furinkan, la cual estaba cerrada y lucia obscura, el muchacho se detuvo a mirar un momento el lugar, ese había sido el primer encuentro de Ryouga Hibiki con Akane Tendo, se sorprendido bastante al recordar q en ese primer encuentro y nueva pelea con Ranma, casi ni la había tomado en cuenta, y tristemente recordó q el había sido el causante de una de las mayores penas q sufriera Akane, así es, el corto accidentalmente el cabello de Akane, para dejar a esta en estado de shok y luego ser golpeado fuertemente por la chica al igual q Ranma. Al principio esto le molesto, mas entrar posteriormente al dojo Tendo, convertido en cerdo y ubicarse en la habitación de Akane, fue cuando sus pensamientos y hasta su vida cambiaron completamente al quedar totalmente prendado de la chica, era algo único, jamás se había sentido tan querido en su vida, y tras ir conviviendo con elle como su mascota, mas se enamoro, al conocer su forma de ser, su bondad, su simpatía, su fortaleza y hasta su mal carácter, aquel que siempre demostraba frente a Saotome, quien no se cansaba de molestarla siempre.  
  
Bendito el día en que te conocí Akane..... y maldito.....  
  
Ryouga siguió caminando despistadamente, hasta que gracias a tal distracción, detuvo su marcha al chocar violentamente con alguien, a quien no distinguió en seguida debido al fuerte golpe.  
  
Disculpa... no me fije – hablo Hibiki aun sin reconocer a la persona  
  
Ryouga?... que haces aquí? Creí que estabas perdido como de costumbre - aquella voz y el énfasis de tono de burla el la palabra eran inconfundibles parra Ryouga  
  
Ranma?....que crees que haces y a estas horas – el chico cerdo trataba de contener su furia  
  
Eso debería preguntártelo yo ¿no lo crees? – fue la respuesta de Saotome  
  
Pues nada que te interese....y quítate de mi camino, rápido – Hibiki no estaba dispuesto a soportar a Ranma esta noche  
  
Oye al menos déjame invitarte a la casa ¿no? ( que buen corazón tiene Ranma ToT) ya es tarde y si se pone a llover serás cerdo muerto – aquel comentario molesto bastante a Ryouga  
  
Cállate!! Y date prisa o llegaremos tarde – sin embargo eso no impedía que aceptara la oferta, después de todo estaba muy agotado, tenia frió y hambre y lo mas importante... vería a Akane.  
  
Ranma lo miro extrañado (n_n con esa tierna e inocente carita q pone) y solo pudo decir...  
  
Como digas...  
  
Al llegar al dojo, se dio cuenta q la familia aun estaba en pie, ya q las luces estaban prendidas, entraron y de inmediato fueron recibidos por Kasumi  
  
Ranma ya llegaste..ah! vienes con Ryouga, hola como estas – le saludo con su siempre tono formal  
  
Bi...bien – Ryouga definitivamente era un chico nervioso  
  
Saben, es un poco tarde, pero estábamos pensando en hacer una segunda cena, ¿qué les parece? – pregunto  
  
Mmm... me parece perfecto, muero de hambre – se voltea hacia Ryouga – ya entra ¿no? Supongo q no quieres congelarte  
  
Si, eso iba a hacer – respondió algo molesto  
  
Al llegar al comedor, encontraron a Sown y Genma, jugando shogi como acostumbraban  
  
Ah eres tu Ryouga, es bueno verte otra vez – saludo Sown  
  
Si, q bueno q estas con nosotros jajaja – Genma se notaba muy feliz ( no me pregunten porque jeje)  
  
Si, muchas gracias – respondió el chico  
  
En ese momento, una conocida voz para todos, saludo a Ryouga desde la escalera  
  
Hola, Ryouga que tal....  
  
CONTINUARA.....  
  
NOTAS: Uff!, al fin termine, menos mal ya tengo mucho sueño (bostezo), quise hacer este fic, pensando en el buen Ryouga, no digo que será un Ryouga x Akane ni nada por el estilo, pero digamos que hablare de el, de cómo ha transcurrido su vida desde que conoció a Akane (quiza invente algunas cositas) sin dejar atrás los diálogos, bueno espero q les guste mucho este fic, quiza alguien se siente identificado con la historia de Ryouga, pues léanlo, bueno me voy que esten muy bien chauus. 


	2. Lo que siento por ella

Por fin! Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.  
  
********** LO QUE SIENTO POR ELLA **********  
  
Su rostro palideció, su cuerpo tembló levemente, el aire se le escapo y el corazón se le paralizo, ahí frente al el se encontraba la siempre dueña de sus pensamientos, por la que vive y por la que moriría, la siempre alegre y social Akane Tendo.  
  
¿Ryouga? ¿te sientes bien? – le pregunto intrigada la menor de las Tendo  
  
Eh..s-sii...estoy bien – le respondió tontamente  
  
Que bueno n_n creí que te había pasado algo – le sonrió ahora la chica  
  
No..no fue nada – intento disimular Hibiki  
  
¡La comida esta lista! Vengan al jardín – los llamaba Kasumi  
  
¿Al jardín? – comento extrañado el heredero Saotome  
  
Si, haremos el asado en el jardín – respondió Nabiki  
  
¡YUPI! Comeremos asado, con el hambre que tengo – Ranma estaba muy feliz  
  
Ya vamos! – dijo Akane, para luego invitar a los presentes a pasar al jardín, Ryouga se limito a seguirlos tranquilamente  
  
********** EN LA CENA **********  
  
Y dime Ryouga, ¿qué te trae por acá? – pregunto Kasumi  
  
Ehh..pues la verdad solo viajaba – respondió el chico poniéndose ligeramente sonrojado y Ranma sabia cual era la razón  
  
Lo que pasa es que te perdiste de nuevo – comento burlonamente Saotome, molestando a Ryouga  
  
¡Eso no es cierto! Es..solo que... – no sabia que responder  
  
Jajajajajaja- ranma se burlaba del chico cerdo  
  
¬¬ Ranma ya deja de molestar – le reclamo Akane – Ryouga pofavor no le hagas caso, ya sabes como es de bobo Ranma  
  
¿¡Que dices!? La boba eres tu – respondió enojado el chico Saotome  
  
¿¡Que dijiste!? – reclamo la chica  
  
Ya basta dejen de pelear – los calmo Nabiki  
  
Por cierto Ryouga, puedes quedarte en nuestra casa un tiempo si así lo deseas – le ofreció Akane  
  
¡Si! Es una excelente idea, no tendríamos ningún problema – estuvo de acuerdo Sown  
  
Bueno la verdad... esta bien – acepto con una sonrisa  
  
Nos alegra mucho, iré preparar una habitación – indico la mayor de las Tendo  
  
Ryouga estaba feliz, podría estar un tiempo con su Akane, pero esa cara de alegría se esfumo cuando volteo a ver a Ranma, quien se veía muy enfadado, notablemente no le gustaba la idea de que se quedara con ellos, pero nada podía hacer si su prometida así lo había decidido.  
  
********** MAS TARDE **********  
  
Ryouga se encontraba en jardín, mas no observándolo, sino pensando, pensando en lo que sentía por Akane y en que nunca podría estar con ella  
  
Y poco a poco empezó a recordar todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella.....  
  
********** FLASH BACK **********  
  
Ryouga y Akane estaban juntos en el restaurante de Ukiou, quien les había preparado una cita para poder ayudar a Ryouga y ella poder quedarse con Ranma ¬¬ , mas no todo salió bien, ya que accidental mente, Ranma borro la parte mas importante de la carta que le envió Ukiou, en la que decía que era una cita romántica, lamentablemente Akane no lo sabia y llego al restaurante con su típico uniforme de combate u_u sorprendiendo a la chica y al recién llegado Ryouga, a quien tampoco le fue muy bien, ya que llego con flores para la chica, pero esas ya no eran flores sino hojas secas _ .  
  
Mas tarde, tras enterarse que dicha reunión era una cita romántica, Akane fue hasta su casa, se arreglo muy hermosa, salió y decididamente le pidió a Ryouga que tuvieran una cita, el chico como era de esperarse acepto gustoso, pero tampoco fue un gran éxito debido a su torpeza, al querer invitarla al cine, su sentido de orientación fallo y la llevo a una casa fantasma.....  
  
********** FIN DEL FLASH BACK **********  
  
Esa y tantas otras cosas mas había vivido el chico por estar con su amada  
  
¿Ryouga? ¿qué haces aquí, no tienes sueño? – era Akane quien al parecer aun estaba en pie  
  
Akane.. no la verdad aun no tengo sueño – le respondió tratando de sonar tranquilo  
  
Ya veo – comento la chica  
  
Dime Akane – empezó Ryouga – tu tienes o has tenido alguna ves un sueño? – le pregunto  
  
Pues.... la verdad si, si tengo muchos sueños – respondió alegremente  
  
Me podrías decir cuales son? - pregunto Ryouga  
  
Por supuesto – acepto la chica con una sonrisa esperanzada  
  
CONTINUARA............  
  
PAZ-ITA: Ya esta terminado el segundo capitulo, se que esta corto, pero a ultimo momento se me ocurrió poner esa conversación de los sueños para otro capitulo así que disculpen, lo único que les puedo adelantar, es que el próximo capitulo se llamara "Persiguiendo sueños" en el cual Ryouga y Akane ( ya tal vez Ranma) confesaran sus anhelados sueños, pero ocultando el mas importante, bueno espero que no se lo pierdan, ¡nos vemos! 


End file.
